


The Return

by SpacePrncess



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Musical References, Strong Language, Violence, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePrncess/pseuds/SpacePrncess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the death of Stan and Ford Pines Bill Cipher is freed from Stan's  mind. Dipper and Mabel have to fight the evil that has been haunting them since they were twelve years old. Bill believes that it's his time to shine due to two parts of the Bill Cipher Wheel being gone. That is until a pair of twin girls move into Gravity Falls. Only time will tell if the four of them have what it takes to save the world all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers and welcome to my new story. I hope you all enjoy what I have to write and I will try my hardest to make this an enjoyable experience for everyone. I just want to say all credit goes to Alex Hirsch for creating such an amazing story with amazing characters. The only thing that belongs to me are my two characters and the story line. As of right now this is only on AO3 and here and Wattpad other copies of this story is on any other story sharing sites so if you see it please tell me and I will handle it. Thank you everyone :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two main characters finally go to Gravity Falls.

You know that feeling. That feeling when you know something big is about to happen but you cant do anything about it so you kind of just watch it happen. Well I can't help but feel that right now as I pick up my twin sister from her house. We were finally moving out of this dump in California to a small place called Gravity Falls. My uncle Jackson lived there and we spent a few summers there when we were very small children. To think, we would be living there in a short few hours.

I stopped my car in front of a large apartment building with seven floors, my sisters apartment. I honked my horn and waited for her to come down. After beating a couple rounds of Monument, answering a Snap chat, and checking on my Fall Out game she finally entered the car.

"About damn time Quinn. I was about to leave without you." I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Awe come one Sawyer you know you wouldn't leave here without me. Also watch your language, it's not good to curse." I rolled my eyes as she buckled in her seat belt. After checking to see if any cars were passing by I pulled off into the street.

"Damn isn't a curse word sis. Fuck, shit, and ass are though." Quinn groaned and I laughed at her. I loved to tease my technically older by twenty seconds sister. She was very uptight and I swear she has a stick up her ass. Quinn was the complete opposite of me. She was the golden child I however was running up walls and and apparently my first word was damn. Nice one little Sawyer. Quinn was speaking in complete sentences by the time we were one and a half. I quickly pressed the radio button due to the slight jealously building inside of me. First the station was some random ass radio host so i changed the station again. Some classic rock began to play, Elvis. Elvis was something we both could agree on. It was Jailhouse Rock, not my top Elvis song but close enough. Quinn began to bob her head to the beat and tap her finger on the dashboard. This continued all the way to Gravity Falls.

After some time on the road and six monster energy drinks later we finally reached a sign that read "Welcome To Gravity Falls". I shook Quinn awake to tell her of the news. She stirred awake her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light the sunset was causing. I look at the clock on my dashboard. It read 7:39. Due to being the middle of summer the hot sun was still up in the sky, slowly lowering. We were close to our new home. It was less then a mile away. Then I heard it. The engine began to spit and my car slowly quickly slowed down. I cursed under my breath then looked at Quinn. The car had one to a complete stop in the middle of town on what seemed on not a very busy road. I opened the door and got out. After checking to see if any cars were coming I told Quinn to help me push the car to the side of the road. I already knew what the problem was so I just needed to get it out of the way. I was to hyped up on energy drinks and I wanted to get home so bad I didn't notice that my poor baby was running out of gas.

Quinn sat comfortably on the hood of my car as I leaned against it. Quinn pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Then she handed me the pack. I stared at it and laughed.

"I thought you quit smoking Quinn." She shrugged and looked away. The pack was still full and she took the first one for herself. I took one out and joined her. Quinn was smart, she was a business woman. Even now she looks the part. From her white button up to the black pencil skirt and matching heels. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She screamed sophistication. I on the other had looked like a mess. My long black hair was cut short and colored red. I was wearing my signature flannel jacket with a white crop top, black skinny jeans and my favorite white, red, and black Jordan's. I screamed teenage rebellion. I sighed. My baby is parked on the side of the road and we were about a mile away from home.

Our house was a large cabin in the woods. It was passed down in my family. My mother lived there with uncle until she met my father. Soon after he left the house and it was saved for us. The mortgage for the house has been paid and so Quinn and I don't have to pay anything. Our mother was in love with our before he died. She told us that she left everything to be with him. She said she tried to protect him with all of her might but she wasn't enough. We never really understood what she meant by that and we may never will. All we know is that our father was a strong brave man who fought to save our lives. 

I pushed myself off my precious '67 and stretched my body. Just as I looked to my left I saw a car slow down and pull up right behind us. I walked up to Quinn and tapped her shoulder to tell her to watch out. We both had put our guard up. Even if this person was here to help us you can never be to safe around strangers. I eyed the inside to find the bat i keep hidden in the drivers seat in case of an emergency. The driver slowly got out of the car, the passenger door opened but no one exited the car. The driver was a young male with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark red flannel with the sleeves rolled up to reveal tattoos going up his arm, his pants were a simple blue jean with a pair of timberland work boots. The man had nice style. He stroked the nice looking goatee and chuckled.

"Need any help there girls?" He raised an eyebrow and fixed the white and blue pine tree hat that fit nicely on his head. I shook my head to say 'yes'.

"Uh yeah. My car is out of gas and we have no clue where the nearest gas station is." He eyed m car up and down then he looked at his car. A girl with long brown hair and matching eyes walked out of the car. She was dressed like one of those flower children back in the 70's. She wore a flowy green top with long overalls covered in paint splatters. Her shoes had to be my favorite part of the whole outfit. They were frilly watermelon strap wedges. She wore huge heart glasses and multiple colorful bracelets. She looked just like the man she now stood next to. Siblings maybe?

"Yo Dipper whats taking so long we have to hurry to the Mystery Shack to help Soos." She didn't sounds impatient but more concerned for her friend Soos. Dipper looked the the girl and back at the car.

"Hey Mable do we still have the thing of extra gas in the trunk?" She nodded her head and gave him a 'uh huh'. His smile widened and he turned towards us.

"Well we can give you girls some gas and take you to the gas station which isn't to far from here actually. My name is Dipper by the way and this is my twin sister Mable." He extended his hand for me to shake. I grasped it firmly and shook it.

"I'm Sawyer and this is my twin sister Quinn." Quinn smiled and waved, her cigarette long gone.

"No way we're all twins! That's amazing!" Mable truly had some energy in her but she was right. What were the chances that a pair of not really stranded twins would be helped by another pair of twins."

"That would be great Dipper thanks for the help. And yeah Mable that is pretty cool." Quinn got back into the car as I went with dipper to his trunk to get the gas. When he popped it open I could see weapons and camping equipment along with the red container of gas. I raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"You're not gonna kill us are you?" Dipper chuckled. Why the fuck would he chuckle. My eyes widened and I took another step back. Where's another car full of help when you need one.

"Oh god no. My sister and I are hunters.These are simply for traps, protection, and camping." I gave out a huge sigh of relief.It wouldn't be good if there were mad killers in the town we just move into. Dipper grabbed the gasoline and we walked back to my car. I popped open the tank and he began to fill her up. The needle on the dashboard slowly begin to rise. Quinn was on her phone texting away. She may look like a grown woman but she was a true nineteen year old girl who loved saving up her money. Dipper suddenly appeared in next to me, making me jump a bit. We all begin to laugh as i touched my chest to feel my heart beat. 

"Holy Hell Dipper you gave me quite the jump." He scratched the back of his hair and blushed a little.

"Haha sorry Sawyer. I'll go on ahead just follow me. I'll take you to the nearest gas station to fill her all the way up. Nice '67 by the way. Not many pretty girls drive such classic cars." Dipper winked and began to walk to his car. Mable whispered something in his ear and he jokingly pushed her to the side. They got into the car laughing. I closed my door and buckled my seat belt. I waited for Dipper to get in front of me before I put my car in drive and drove off. 

He was right, the gas station was only a couple streets down. Gas is pretty cheap in this town. I got out of my car and began to fill her up. Dipper pulled up next to us and rolled down the window.

"Hey are you two gonna be in town long?" I could see Mable lean over to get a look at us. Quinn nodded her head and I could hear her say yeah.

"We actually just moved in town." Dippers eyes lit up when he heard me.

"Oh wow we live here now to. We've been coming here since we were twelve. How about you guys come to the Mystery Shack tomorrow, we work there. We can show you around town." Mable jumped over her brother and yelled out of the window. I pulled out a notebook and scribbled my contact information on it. I gave it to Quinn to give to the twins. Dipper put it in his flannel pocket and smiled. After saying good bye Quinn and I headed home. 

The sun was even lower in the sky then before but there was still light out, my dashboard read 8:15. The forest had beautiful tall green trees and I could see a family of deer near by. I remembered Dipper said him and his sister were hunters. I wonder what they hunt. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind when I saw the off road that lead to our new home. A home with way to many rooms for the two of us alone. Our ancestors had a bunch of kids so I'm not really shocked by the size. I just cant believe it was actually going to us. I parked the car in the drive way and took out my phone to text mom.

Hey mom Quinn and I made it safely. Gonna miss you in LA. I'll be thinking of you. :*

We had sent our things ahead of us so when we entered we say nothing but boxes with various labels. We both sighed and began moving boxes into two master bedrooms. Our rooms were in different halls. I was on the third floor on the right side and Quinn was on the second floor on the left side. The first floor had a living room, kitchen, one half bath and one full bath, and two guest bedrooms. The second floor had a master room, full and half bath, two guest rooms, multiple closets, and a huge office. The third floor was pretty much the same except it had one guest bedroom and a room with a glass ceiling. Each master bedroom came with a beautiful balcony that could hold a couple fold out chairs and table. I could simply look down to see Quinn's room. The place looked like it could be for a super rich family. Maybe our family was rich. I should look into that. Luckily there was an elevator connecting all three floors. Quinn and I slid a few boxes on the elevator and easily transported each box in their desired location. I still had no clue what to use the room with the open ceiling for. I would probably find out all in good time. 

Quinn and I quickly threw off our shoes and began to run around the house like little children. I'm sure we both could be blasting music from each room and and neither of us would hear each other. It was great. The first night in Gravity Falls we both slept in the same room. We brushed our teeth, showered, pulled back our hair, and went to bed together. We knew that this would a night we never would forget. We already made new friends, Dipper and Mabel. Something tells me that we all are going to be great friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Counter: 2362


End file.
